theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Errol Ryehouse
Errol Ryehouse is a player character in the Dust campaign controlled by Griffin McElroy. Errol is a former werewolf politician who, due to a botched attempt of reversing his lycanthropy, is now permanently stuck in a state between the two, leaving him an outcast from both the werewolf and human communities. Despite this, he is still very passionate about making the town of Dry River better and keeping his hometown safe. He, alongside Augustus Parsons and Gandy Dancer, works for the Grayson Agency. Debts In Urban Shadows, Debts are used to get NPCs, Factions, or other PCs to do something for you, or vice-versa. Owed to Him People * Dariah Cross ** For protection from the Banshee - 1 Debt Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church - None * Grayson Agency - None Owed to Others People * Augustus Parsons ** For failing to prove Flint Chittle's guilt in murdering him - 2 Debts * Gandy Dancer ** For protecting him from the Banshee - 1 Debt * Michael ** For giving him a prophecy - 1 Debt Factions * The Banshee - None * The Church - None * Grayson Agency - None Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * Unleash an Attack: Errol must roll with Blood. ** On a hit, Errol inflicts harm as established and chooses 1: *** Inflict terrible harm *** Take something from them ** On a 7-9, choose 1 from below as well: *** They inflict harm on him *** He finds himself in a bad spot * Escape a Situation: Errol must roll with Blood. On a hit, he gets away. On a 10+, he chooses 1. On a 7-9, he chooses 2: ** He suffers harm during his escape ** He ends up in another dangerous situation ** He leaves something important behind ** He owes someone a Debt for his escape ** He gives in to his base nature and marks corruption * Persuade an NPC: Errol must roll with Heart. On a hit, they do what he asks. On a 7-9, they modify the terms or demand a Debt. * Figure Someone Out: Errol must roll with Mind. On a hit, he holds 2. On a 7-9, they hold 1 on him as well. * Mislead, Distract, or Trick: Errol must roll with Mind. On a hit, they are fooled, at least for a moment. On a 10+, he picks 3. On a 7-9, he picks 2: ** He creates an opportunity ** He exposes a weakness or flaw ** He confuses them for some time ** He avoids further entanglement * Keep Your Cool: Errol tells the MC what situation he wants to avoid and rolls with Spirit. On a 10+, all’s well. On a 7–9, the MC will tell him what it’s gonna cost him. * Let it Out: Errol rolls with Spirit. On a hit, he chooses 1 and marks corruption. On a 10+, he ignores the corruption or chooses another from the list. ** Takes +1 forward on his next roll ** Extends his senses, supernatural or otherwise ** Frightens, intimidates, or impresses his opposition ** Takes definite hold of something vulnerable or exposed * Lend a Hand or Get in the Way: After a PC has rolled, Errol must roll with their Faction. On a hit, he gives them a +1 or -2 to their roll. On a 7-9, he exposes himself to danger, entanglement, or cost. Faction Moves * Hit the Streets: Errol names who he's going to and must roll with their Faction. On a hit, they’re available and have the stuff. On a 7-9, he chooses 1: ** Whoever he's going to is juggling their own problems ** Whatever he needs is more costly than anticipated * Put a Face to a Name: Errol must roll with their Faction. On a hit, he knows their reputation; the GM tells him what most people know about them. On a 10+, he's dealt with them before; learns something interesting and useful about them or they owe him a Debt. On a miss, he doesn’t know them or he owes them; the MC will tell him which. * Investigate a Place of Power: Errol rolls with the Faction that owns it. On a hit, he sees below the surface to the reality underneath. On a 10+, he can ask the MC one question about the schemes and politics of the Faction in question. Wolf Moves * Comes with the Territory: If Errol is actively patrolling his territory at the start of the session, he must roll with Blood. On a 10+, his territory is secure and trouble is at a minimum; take +1 ongoing to hitting the streets in his territory. On a 7-9, one of his troubles surfaces, but things are mostly stable. On a miss, or if he isn’t attending to his territory, things go south and his troubles are fast and furious. * Bloodhound: When Errol hunts someone, he must roll with Blood. On a hit, he knows exactly where to find them and can follow their scent until he does. On a 10+, he takes +1 forward against them. On a miss, someone unpleasant finds him first. Fan Art Errol by josyhne.jpg|Courtesy of josyhne Errol by jammyscribbler.jpg|Courtesy of jammyscribbler Errol by wanlingnic.png|Courtesy of wanlingnic Errol by najsigt.png|Courtesy of najsigt Errol by campgoodfriend.png|Courtesy of campgoodfriend Errol by lauren-adassovsky.jpg|Courtesy of lauren-adassovsky Errol by sashamutch.jpg|Courtesy of sashamutch Category:Dust PCs